La chica de la biblioteca
by Marene
Summary: Después de la fiesta de la victoria, el Jardín de Balamb se levanta con resaca. Y Zell es incapaz de recordar qué pasó exactamente con la chica de la biblioteca... o cómo se llama.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Final Fantasy pertenecen a Squaresoft. No escribo con ánimos de lucro sino por pura diversión._

_**Nota del autor:** Después de leer varios fics de FFVIII, me han entrado ganas de escribir algo con unos personajes a los que se les ha sacado poco partido (mataría por una película del estilo de Advent Children). Este va a ser un fic corto, de tres capítulos como mucho, si los personajes no se desmelenan y deciden actuar por su cuenta, como tienen tendencia a hacer cuando empiezas a escribir sobre ellos. He tratado de respetar el canon lo más posible, pero vosotros juzgaréis. Espero que os guste. Lo coloco en la categoría T por alusiones a asuntos que no son para niños, pero en general es un fic "light"._

**Capítulo 1**

Irvine se dejó caer en la silla junto a Selphie y dio un largo sorbo a su taza de café sin contener una mueca de disgusto. El café del Jardín no era precisamente famoso por exquisito. Quistis le miró con sus penetrantes ojos azules y esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Mala noche?

-Mal despertar -respondió Irvine, calándose su sombrero. -La noche fue... bueno -el joven se detuvo un instante. -En realidad, no recuerdo muy bien como fue la noche.

Quistis bebió su propio café, dejando que las palabras de Irvine se suspendieran en el aire. Ni siquiera Selphie se encontraba en condiciones de llevar el peso de una conversación. Más bien al contrario, la cabeza del seed más hiperactivo de Balamb estaba apoyada en su mano izquierda y sólo el hecho de que su codo se resbalaba de vez en cuando impedía que se durmiera en plena cafetería.

De todas formas, la sala estaba casi desierta.

La mayoría de los Seed y cadetes del Jardín dormían aún o esperaban turno en la puerta de la enfermería. Malestar, apatía, dolor de cabeza, nauseas, hipersensibilidad a la luz y al ruido... casi todos los miembros de la institución compartían los mismos síntomas aquella mañana.

En términos coloquiales, el Jardín en pleno sufría una tremenda resaca, consecuencia de la fiesta de la victoria de la noche anterior, en la que los vencedores habían celebrado que el mundo estaba libre de brujas.

Técnicamente, quedaba Rinoa, pero ninguna persona en el mundo la hubiera catalogado como una amenaza. En ese momento, la joven dormía abrazada a su caballero, levemente acariciada por la luz de la mañana, y ninguno de los dos se levantaría hasta el mediodía.

Quistis había sido la primera en despertarse, en un estado no mucho mejor que el del resto de sus compañeros. Se había aplicado una Cura para tratar de aliviar la resaca y comprobó, sin éxito, que ni siquiera la magia podía solucionar las consecuencias de una noche de alcohol por la vía rápida. Todo su cuerpo protestaba a gritos, reclamando unas horas más de sueño, pero Quistis no estaba dispuesta a admitir semejante debilidad y, a primera hora, había arrastrado a Selphie (con quien compartía habitación dada la precariedad de las instalaciones del Jardín después de la Guerra) a la cafetería. Cuando Irvine hizo acto de presencia, la rubia iba por su cuarto café y la castaña por el quinto sueño.

El joven estaba sirviéndose otra taza del mejunje marrón que se hacía pasar por café cuando otro de sus compañeros entró en el recinto.

-Buenos días, Zell.

El interpelado tenía los ojos entreabiertas y legañosos, la ropa mal colocada y las zapatillas puestas. Todo él aparentaba lo que realmente era: un hombre recién levantado de la cama. Pero su característico cabello en punta seguía misteriosamente derecho, sin un sólo mechón fuera de su sitio.

A la cabeza de Irvine llegaron ciertos flashes de la noche anterior. Sonrió abiertamente y su mirada se tornó gatuna. Se acercó a su amigo, que estaba pidiendo media docena de perritos calientes y un vaso de zumo, y su estómago se revolvió de asco.

-¿Qué tal anoche? ¿dónde acabaste?-preguntó.

Zell le miró con el desconcierto pintado en la cara.

-¿Anoche? Compartimos dormitorio, Irvine, y me tiraste una almohada cuando llegué.

-Claro que sí, tropezaste con todos y cada uno de los muebles del cuarto antes de llegar a la cama.

La llegada de la cocinera con el pedido cortó la conversación. Mientras Zell suplicaba un poco más de ketchup y mayonesa, Irvine se dirigió a la mesa, sobre la cual Selphie se había dormido con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos cruzados. Quistis bostezaba discretamente cuando captó la sonrisa traviesa del joven.

Irvine captó la mirada azul de la ex-instructora y su ceja derecha levantada, interrogante. Torció un poco su sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo, mientras Zell se acercaba y se sentaba junto a la rubia.

-¿Sabes, Quistis, que Zell no llegó al dormitorio hasta las cinco de la mañana? -preguntó Irvine.

Los ojos de la chica chispearon, divertidos. No había que ser adivino para comprender las intenciones de Irvine.

-Ajá -se limitó a decir, si es que tal interjección podía tomarse por una palabra.

Zell dio un enorme mordisco al segundo de los perritos (el primero lo había engullido de camino hacia la mesa) y trató de hacerse el desinteresado, aunque su rostro se ruborizó un poco.

-A esa hora ya hacía mucho que la fiesta se había terminado para todos los demás -continuó Irvine

-¿Ah, sí? -preguntó Quistis, con expresión inocente.

El rubio continuó sin darse por aludido, aunque el color de su rostro se tornó un poco más rojizo. Mentalmente, achacó el temblor de sus manos al coger el vaso de zumo a la resaca.

-Y yo me pregunto... -continuó el de la coleta -¿qué estaría haciendo nuestro pequeño luchador durante todo ese rato?

Quistis se mordió las mejillas, tratando de contener la risa aante la cara de Zell, completamente colorada. El Seed se atragantó y comenzó a toser ruidosamente. Selphie levantó la cabeza.

-No estaba durmiendo -murmuró antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

Quistis dio unos golpecitos en la espalda a Zell. Envalentonado, Irvine continuó.

-A lo mejor nuestro pequeño Zell se ha hecho mayor. O quizá -añadió, -es que su cama es muy incómoda y prefirió dormir parte de la noche en otro lado.

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-¡No he dormido con ella! -gritó Zell.

La sonrisa de Irvine se estiró tanto que amenazaba con salirse de su cara.

-Eso ha sido un error, Zell.

El joven le miró, entre furioso y desconcertado.

-¿Qué?

Irvine empezó a reirse a carcajadas, hasta que su cabeza y sus músculos protestaron por el movimiento. Gimió levemente y, después de suspirar, dio un enorme trago a su café mientras Selphie gruñía, molesta por el ruido.

-Irvine no ha dicho nada de ninguna "ella" -explicó Quistis, en un tono que oscilaba entre la burla y el magisterio.

Zell abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Se quedó boqueando como un pez fuera del agua. Irvine dejó escapar una risita y su amigo bufó.

En su duermevela, Selphie por fin se decidió a hablar.

-Vamos, Zell, todos sabemos lo de la chica de la biblioteca.

- - - - - - -

Media hora después, Zell se paseaba nervioso por el patio, incapaz de quedarse quieto. Las palabras de sus amigos durante el desayuno le habían quitado el apetito y había sido incapaz de terminarse el sexto perrito.

Recordaba vagamente, como si fuera un sueño, lo que había pasado en la fiesta. Se había terminado una bandeja entera de su comida favorita, acompañada de cuatro o cinco copas. Después se había sentido lleno de confianza y especialmente hablador, pero era incapaz de recordar de qué había hablado exactamente con su acompañante.

Habían pasado casi toda la noche juntos, con ocasionales interrupciones de Selphie, Irvine e incluso Cid. Habían charlado, reído, bailado y, en un momento y de una manera que Zell no era capaz de determinar, habían acabado besándose detrás de una columna hasta perder la noción del tiempo.

El seed dio unos golpes de boxeo al aire para liberar la tensión. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Esa pregunta le había rondado la cabeza desde que se despertó, pero no tenía una respuesta clara. ¿Qué esperaba ella ahora?

Con el rabillo del ojo captó una figura alta y confiada que caminaba hacia él. Trató de aparentar que estaba enfadado, pero en realidad estaba deseando hablar con el recién llegado.

-Irvine -musitó, con su mejor tono de "me debes una disculpa"

-Zell -respondió el aludido, que colocó su mano derecha a modo de pantalla para evitar la luz solar. -¿No estarás enfadado, verdad?

Zell resopló. Irvine, Quistis, Squall, Selphie, Rinoa y él no habían pasado por todo lo que habían pasado sin llegar a conocerse muy bien. Su amistad tenía unas bases resistentes, más allá de que hubieran sido casi como hermanos en una infancia que él no era capaz de recordar. Y por eso, porque se conocían perfectamente, el vaquero sabía que Zell era incapaz de enfadarse con nadie durante más de cinco minutos. Iba con su carácter sincero y explosivo.

-¿Por qué tenías que burlarte de mí? -se lamentó.

-Era una broma, Zell. Sabes que me alegro por ti -contestó Irvine dandole una palmada en la espalda.

Zell no contestó ni se volvió a hacia su amigo, pero Irvine notó como sus hombros se destensaban y supo que el rubio no estaba enfadado con él.

-Y, ¿qué tal? -preguntó suavemente.

-Bien.. creo -respondió él -en realidad no me acuerdo de mucho.

Se volvió hacia Irvine y clavó sus ojos en él con una mirada tan seria que Irvine se preocupó.

-Hay un problema, uno muy gordo -dijo el rubio.

-¿Cuál?

-No me acuerdo de su nombre.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Final Fantasy pertenecen a Squaresoft. No escribo con ánimos de lucro sino por pura diversión._

**Capítulo 2**

¿Leana? No, pero era algo así... quizá Nina. No, Nina era aquella chica de su clase, la pelirroja pecosa y entrometida. ¿Maira? ¿Irina? ¿Jolanta? ¿Dafne? ¡Por Hyne! ¿Por qué no era capaz de acordarse de su nombre? Recordaba perfectamente sus ojos y su cabello recogido en una cola, su forma suave de hablar y sus labios. Oh, por Hyne, sus labios aparecían una y otra vez en su mente: su forma, su color, el tacto en sus dados, su sabor en su propia boca. ¿Ayla? ¿Kira? No, tenía alguna ene por alguna parte, ¿verdad?

Una docena de nombres cruzaron por la mente de Zell y los fue rechazando uno a uno. Si su mirada no reflejase tanta angustia, Irvine se habría reído de buena gana ante los gestos de su amigo cada vez que murmuraba un nombre nuevo.

El pistolero había permanecido apoyado en uno de los muretes del patio durante casi media hora, contemplando las sucesivas fases de desesperación, enfado, angustia y resignación de Zell. Estaba a punto de darle ánimos cuando él se adelantó.

-¿Y si se lo pregunto a Quistis? Seguro que ella lo sabe, conoce a todo el mundo.

Ese fue el turno de Irvine para componer un gesto horrorizado. ¿Preguntarle a Quistis? Ni hablar. El pensamiento se le escapó entre los labios.

-¿Preguntarle a Quistis? Ni hablar -repitió -¿Quieres probar su látigo, o qué?

Zell le miró, desorientado.

-¿Por qué? Seguro que no le cuesta ningún esfuerzo recordar como se llama. Ella conoce a todo el mundo y tiene esa... memoria fotográfica o lo que sea. Nunca olvida nada.

Irvine suspiró antes de contestarle y sonrió levemente.

-Las mujeres, mi pequeño Zell, son unas criaturas muy complicadas-. Dijo, con su mejor tono condescendiente. -Todas y cada una de ellas, probablemente incluso Selphie, encontrarían ofensivo que no te acuerdes del nombre de una chica con la que has tenido un... una... -Irvine carrespeó mientras buscaba la palabra adecuada, -digamos... una relación. Quistis probablemente te saldrá con algo sobre machismo y lo brutos e insensibles que somos los hombres. Ya sabes que está, bueno, sensible con esos temas.

-¿Y? -preguntó Zell, sin acabar de comprender a su amigo.

Irvine suspiró.

-Básicamente, que tendremos que averiguarlo por nuestra cuenta y sin que ninguna de las chicas se entere.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro de que esto es buena idea, Irvine?

-Claro que sí. Tú déjame a mí.

Era cerca del mediodía y ni Squall ni Cid habían hecho acto de presencia en toda la mañana en la oficina de Dirección. Irvine había conectado una extraño aparato a la puerta y aguardaba pacientemente a que la maquina desbloqueara el paso. Zell miraba a su alrededor, nervioso.

El plan era muy sencillo, había asegurado Irvine: entraban en el despacho, miraban la ficha de la chica de la biblioteca en la base de datos y averiguaban hasta el número de caries de sus dientes. Después de poner algunas pegas, Zell se había dejado arrastrar por su compañero y montaba guardia en el pasillo, temeroso.

-De todas formas Irvine... ¿de dónde has sacado ese aparato?

Irvine levantó la cabeza y sonrió. Su expresión hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la columna vertebral mientras alcanzaba a escuchar algo sobre Selphie y un rinconcito privado en el Lagunamov.

-Basta -espetó, meneando la cabeza. -Creo que no quiero saberlo. No quiero que imaginarme esas escenas tuyas y... ¡arg!

-Bueno, a mí no me hace falta imaginar nada. Todos os vimos contra esa columna.

Irvine se regodeó en la última frase, disfrutando del momento. No todos los días se tenía la oportunidad de avergonzar a Zell por un asunto amoroso. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no estaba ayudándole? Si podía reirse un poco a cambio... no pediría más. Sólo ser el padrino de boda, claro. Con esto ganaba puntos frente a Squall.

Zell se sonrojó y apretó los dientes simultáneamente. Después de una pequeña duda, lanzó unos cuantos puñetazos al aire, pensando indudablemente en la nariz de su amigo. Irvine sonrió, antes de volver la cabeza hacia la máquina. Frunció el ceño, concentrado en su tarea.

Los dos jóvenes permanecieron en silencio unos minutos más mientras el aparato descodificaba los números de uno en uno hasta que la puerta se deslizó, dejándoles el campo libre.

-¡Por fin! -gritó Zell, entrando apresuradamente en el despacho.

Irvine le siguió a paso lento, mientras miraba al Seed corretear en todas direcciones y abrir y cerrar cajones y armarios. Segundos después, el rubio se detuvo en medio de la sala con una expresión de desconcierto.

-¿Y ahora, qué?

Irvine suspiró, no sería la última vez a lo largo del día.

-La base de datos, Zell.

El aludido no varió su expresión.

-¿El ordenador de Cid? -sugirió el vaquero, cerrando los ojos mientras se presionaba el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar de la mano izquierda.

-¡Claro! -respondió Zell, sonriente, dirigiéndose al escritorio para conectar el terminal.

Mientras el luchador se sentaba en la silla giratoria, Irvine tomó asiento sobre la mesa, ojeando distraídamente los documentos que había sobre la mesa. Oía vagamente el sonido de las teclas bajo las rápidas manos de su amigo cuando uno en concreto llamó su atención.

-¡Lo tengo, Irvine! Aquí está la base de datos de todo el personal del Jardín y con ella...

Zell no llegó a terminar la frase. Un carraspeó en la puerta se lo impidió.

-¿Se puede saber que están haciendo?

Irvine no reconoció la voz, pero Zell sí.

Un hombre vestido con un traje formal de color gris verdoso les observaba desde la puerta.

-Inspec... inspector Aki -murmuró Zell, levantándose de la silla mientras apagaba atropelladamente la pantalla. -No es... no tratábamos, sólo queríamos...

El hombre avanzó hacia ellos con expresión severa.

-Estábamos esperando por Squall -aseguró Irvine, súbitamente inspirado mientras se incorporaba.

Zell sudaba copiosamente. Había tenido suficientes malas experiencias con el inspector Aki y no deseaba ninguna más. ¡Ni siquiera le había devuelto su patín volador!

-Sí... Squall... dijo que le viniéramos a buscar, aquí. A la oficina. Squall...

-Pero, visto que no se va a molestar en venir por aquí, mejor nos vamos -continuó Irvine con aplomo.

El inspector Aki examinó atentamente los rostros de los dos jóvenes. No se creía ni una palabra.

-Daré parte de su irrupción en un lugar de alta seguridad-advirtió- Esto les costará por lo menos bajar dos rangos Seed. Por muy héroes que sean, no pueden hacer lo que les dé la gana en el Jardín.

Irvine compuso su mejor expresión de inocencia (100% eficacia asegurada con las estudiantes de Balamb) y echó a andar hacia la salida.

-Lo sentimos, inspector Aki. No se repetirá -aseguró.

Volviéndose a su amigo, Irvine sonrió.

-Nos vemos a la hora de comer, Dincht.

El inspector gruñó.

-Inspector Aki... ¿sería un buen momento para hablar de mi patín volador? -escuchó el joven Seed desde el pasillo.

Un instante después, Zell pasaba a toda velocidad junto a él con la cabeza gacha.

El comedor estaba bastante más lleno que durante el desayuno. Parecía que estudiantes, profesores y seeds habían decidido ponerse en marcha ahora que el sol estaba en su punto más alto. Las cocineras no daban a basto para servir bocadillos y perritos calientes y había un ruido insoportable en todo el recinto.

Zell se sentó en la única mesa libre de la cafetería y dejó caer su cabeza entre sus brazos.

-¡Nunca averiguaré su nombre! -gimió.

Irvine se sentó junto a él, con una taza entre las manos, otro café para resistir unas horas más. Puso sus largas piernas sobre la mesa y echó para atrás el sombrero.

-Tengo algo que te animará -dijo.

-No tengo hambre.

Irvine hizo una mueca, divertido.

-Nunca que pensé que viviría para oir eso.

Zell bufó.

-No te burles.

-¿Quieres saber lo que tengo o no? -respuso el vaquero con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Su amigo se limitó a levantar la cabeza, pero Irvine consideró que tenía suficiente de su atención para hacer su movimiento estrella. Sacó un puñado de folios arrugados de su bolsillo y los puso sobre la mesa.

-Esto, amigo mío, es el Santo Grial de Balamb. En otro tiempo hubiera matado por una cosa así. Lástima que ahora esté casi retirado de la circulación... -Irvine parecía lamentar de veras no poder hacer uso de ese preciado y misterioso tesoro.

Zell le miró, interrogante.

-¿Qué es?

-Una lista completa de todas las seeds, estudiantes, cadetes y profesoras del Jardín de puño y letra de la mismísima Quistis Trepe.

* * *

-Must, Shera

-No, esa es una rubia que se ocupa de la intendencia.

-Brfff... otra.

-Norbharn, Jolanta... ¿no es esa chica de las... -Irvine completó la frase con un movimiento de sus manos sobre su pecho.

-Irvine, ¡concéntrate!

-Está bien, ¿Qué te parece Gelina Qwind?

Zell frunció el ceño durante un segundo, ¿Gelina? Pronunció el nombre un par de veces para sus adentros y negó con la cabeza.

-No me suena.

-Menos mal, Gelina debe de ser el nombre más feo del mundo -dijo Irvine examinando la lista, -justo por detrás de Uzma -añadió.

-Creo que puedes tachar Uzma también.

-¿Seguro?

-Al menos, eso espero. Arg.

-No es que Zell sea el nombre más bonito del mundo, Dincht, pero tienes razón, "Zell y Uzma" se atasca en la boca, nos escupiríamos unos a otros cada vez que habláramos de la parejita. A veces Squall tiene un problema de ceceo que...

Llevaban así más de media hora y ninguno de los nombres parecía encajar exactamente con la cara de la chica de la biblioteca. Zell recordaba su cara muy bien, su rostro ovalado, las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos grandes y castaños, tan dulces y confiados, y la cicatriz de su ceja izquierda.

Sentía su nombre en la punta de la lengua, a punto de salir. A veces pensaba que iba a recordarlo por completo. Pero entonces se le escapaba, dejándole una sensación de frustración y agotamiento. Había pronunciado su nombre mientras la abrazaba detrás de la columna, mientras ella susurraba promesas en su oído.

La voz de Irvine le sacó de sus pensamientos y sintió un vuelco en su estómago.

-Repítelo -pidió

-Rashan, Silviya.

-¡Eso es! -gritó Zell, saltando de la silla de entusiasmo. -Silviya, Silviya, Silviya... -Zell no podía aguantar la emoción y comenzó a lanzar puñetazos y patadas al aire para desahogarse- ¡Es ese, estoy seguro! ¡Es Silviya!

-¿Quién es Silviya?

El rubio vello de su nuca se erizó al escuchar esa voz a su espalda. Palideció, se puso amarillo y se sonrojó en fracciones de segundo mientras se daba la vuelta. Irvine contuvo una risita y le salió una especie de graznido.

Ahí estaba.

La chica de sus sueños. La mujer sin nombre.

La chica de la biblioteca.

Tenía una expresión entre tímida e interrogante, con las mejillas visiblemente sonrojadas. Zell se quedó mirándola embobado. Era preciosa, ¿cómo no se habría fijado antes en la forma en que su cuello subía hacia la nuca. Le daban ganas de recorrer con sus dedos la línea de su mandíbula, desde la oreja a la barbilla

-¿Silviya es... ?-preguntó ella, tentativamente.

Zell abrió los ojos hasta que pareció que se le iban a salir de las órbitas y maldijo para sus adentros.

-¡No es nadie! No... es sólo... -se retorció las manos, nervioso y echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro.

Maldito Irvine, se había largado sin decirle nada. ¿Dónde estaría? Le divisó detrás de la chica de la biblioteca, bromeando con un par de cadetes de piernas largas. Luego le tendría que dar una paliza. ¿Y no estaba retirado de la circulación?

-Es... es el nombre de un personaje de un libro. Sí, eso es. Un libro. No es ninguna chica. No hay ninguna chica-balbuceó. -Es decir, sí hay una chica pero esa chica...

La joven le miró y Zell hubiera jurado que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se retorció mecánicamente la coleta y se llevó un mechón a la boca, nerviosa.

-¡No! -volvió á gritar, sintiéndose más y más nervioso -Es decir, la única chica que hay es... Es decir, tú eres una chica y a mí me gusta una chica y esa chica. Es decir, la chica del libro no es la chica, hay una chica que, bueno, pues... -en ese momento, Zell sintió los ojos de toda la cafetería puestos sobre él, así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Cogió a la joven de la muñeca y salió corriendo.

* * *

_¡Tachán! Hoy he recibido un review muy inspirador y al final he decidido darle una vuelta al segundo capítulo de esta locura. Espero que os haya gustado. Trato de que sea divertido, pero no sé si me ha salido.  
_

_No prometo nada respecto al próximo._

Metanfetaminado...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a Squaresoft

**Nota de la Autora:** Siento haber abandonado esta historia durante tantísimo tiempo. Me he decidido a terminarla como sea. Si aún hay alguien leyendo, espero que la disfrutéis. Al subir el archivo se me han perdido todas las letras con tilde y las eñes. He procurado corregirlas, pero me disculpo por si se me ha escapado alguna.

**En capítulos anteriores: En la fiesta de la victoria tras vencer a Artemisa (aka: Ultimecia), Zell y la chica de la biblioteca por fin llegan a algo. Pero al día siguiente, nuestro rubio amigo no recuerda el nombre de la chica. ¿Cómo lo averiguará sin que ella se entere? Irvine decide echarle una mano. Para salir de una situación embarazosa, Zell decide huir de la cafetería con su chica de la mano.**

Doce segundos después de que Zell huyera apresuradamente con la chica sin nombre agarrada de la muñeca, Irvine se despidió de las dos cadetes de piernas interminables. Calándose el sombrero, caminó a grandes zancadas a la puerta de la cafetería, mientras las adolescentes se quedaban con la palabra en la boca y gesto contrariado.

Desde el umbral contempló como Zell chocaba en su huida apresurada con un par de viejas conocidas y alcanzó a a escuchar una disculpa apresurada de su rehén. Antes de que Rinoa y Quistis pudieran contestar, habían desaparecido en dirección al centro de entrenamiento. Con un encogimiento de hombros, las dos reanudaron su conversación.

-Estoy segura de que puedo convencerle-, aseguraba Rinoa.

-No sé ... puede ser muy cabezota. Y después de todo lo que ha pasado, no me extraña. Además, sabes que no le gusta que le digan lo que tiene que hacer.

-Tú déjame a mi. Le conozco y s que no es ni la mitad de gruñó n de lo que parece.

- ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo?

Rinoa esboz una sonrisa traviesa y lade un poco la cabeza en un gesto pícaro.

-Tengo mis armas...

La respuesta de la ex-instructora no se llegó a verbalizar. Irvine se supo localizado por los ojos fríos de Quistis Trepe. Ella frunció el ceño, evidentemente preocupada por lo podría haber escuchado. Rinoa, sin embargo, le saludó con entusiasmo.

-Zell parecía tener mucha prisa por continuar lo que dejó a medias en la columna -comentó en tono alegre.

Irvine rio. Zell era el protagonista de la mitad de los cotilleos post-fiesta del Jardín. Quistis se relajó y contuvo una sonrisa.

-¿te apetece comer con nosotras, Irvine? -preguntó.

-En realidad, no. Iba a buscar a alguien.

Las dos interpretaron a la perfección la ambigua frase de Irvine, pero fue Quistis la que contestó.

-Por increíble que parezca, se le han agotado las baterías. Sigue durmiendo.

Irvine sonrió, le gustaba la nueva Quistis, más relajada e irónica. Sin embargo, sus palabras le dejaron dusoso. Rebotó sus dedos contra el muslo, sin saber que hacer. Rinoa lo solucionó por él con un codazo en el estómago de Quistis y unas palabras vocalizadas en silencio. La seed levantó una ceja, no muy convencida y su amiga asintió con energía. Con un suspiro, cedió, se llevó la mano al bolsillo y deslizó algo en la mano de Irvine.

-Sed buenos.

Irvine le dedicó su mejor sonrisa seductora y un guiño. Salud a las dos chicas llev ndose la mano al sombrero y echó a andar.

-¡Yo no sé nada! -gritó Quistis mientras Irvine se alejaba.

- ¿Sobre qué? -devolvió él desde la distancia.

Cuidándose de no atraer la atención de ningún instructor, Irvine se escabulló hacia los dormitorios femeninos. A zancadas, alcanzó una puerta, pasó la tarjeta de Quistis por el lector y entró en la habitación.

El torbellino de energ a y optimismo que era Selphie parec a haberse desvanecido sobre la cama. En su lugar, dormía una joven que no representaba en absoluto a la aguerrida guerrera y ocasional asesina ganadora de más batallas de las que se podían contar. Irvine se enterneció.

Sentándose sobre el edredón, le quitó las pesadas botas y las colocó cuidadosamente a los pies de la cama. Perdió la noción del tiempo contemplando el rostro dormido de su amiga, compañera de la infancia, colega de batalla y muchas cosas más a las que no quería ponerle nombre. Nunca la había visto tan cansada como en ese momento, el día en el que todo, hasta la celebración, había terminado y nada había comenzado aún.

En silencio, se desprendió del sombrero, la gabardina y las botas, que acabaron desparramados por el suelo. Vació sus bolsillos en la mesa de estudio y se acercó a la cama. En cuestión de segundos, había rodeado el cuerpo de Selphie con el suyo propio (ella se había acurrucado en sus brazos con un ruidito encantador), había tirado el edredón sobre los dos y se había quedado dormido sin dedicar más de un instante brevísimo a pensar qué querrían Quistis y Rinoa que hiciera Squall.

* * *

La cafetería había empezado a vaciarse cuando Zell volvió a ella, un par de minutos después de dejar a su recientemente adquirida novia en la puerta de la biblioteca. No le costó mucho identificar a Quistis y a Rinoa charlando en una mesa del fondo. Se le encendió una lucecita de esperanza. Si alguien podía ayudar con su problema, era una de las dos.

Su cerebro trazó la ruta rápidamente: Ir a la mesa (hecho), sentarse con ellas (hecho), sonsacarles el nombre de la chica... Bueno, esa parte del plan no estaba tan clara.

-¡Buenas tardes! ¿No es un día estupendo?

Bien, no había nada como empezar con un poco de educación. Su madre estaría orgullosa. Y hablando de su madre...

-No puedo esperar a que lleguemos a Balamb para ir a ver a Ma, estaba tan preocupada... Pero ahora ya no hay nada de qu preocuparse. ¿No? Hemos salvado al mundo y eso. Somos los superhéroes de Balam

Se había desviado un poquitín del tema. Tal vez era mejor atenerse a la educación.

-¿Quieres que te vaya a buscar un café, Quistis? ¿No? ¿Y tú, Rinoa? ¿Tampoco? Esta bien. No, yo tampoco quiero nada. Ya he comido hoy, más o menos. Siempre hay sitio para un perrito o dos. Sí. Eso es una buena idea, voy a ir a buscarlos.

Si tomar nota de las expresiones sorprendidas de sus amigas, Zell se levantó como un autómata y se dirigió a la barra para descubrir que, como de costumbre, no quedaban perritos. La cocinera le ofreció unos sandwiches. Mientras le llenaba la bandeja, se concentró en su objetivo. ¿Cómo podía averiguar el nombre sin que se le escapase que no lo sabía? Camino de la mesa, su mente dio vueltas una y otra vez a la pregunta, sin encontrar soluciones.

Se sentó y comenzó a comer a grandes bocados. Rinoa tenía una semisonrisa en la cara y le dedicaba una de sus miradas "veo en lo profundo de tu alma" tan suyas. Quistis se limitaba a una expresión suspicaz, con el índice y el pulgar de su mano derecha cubriendo enmarcando su barbilla. Zell reconoció la postura. La había visto muchas veces en clase.

-¿Ocurre algo, Zell? -preguntó la ex instructora.

Zell miró a Quistis a los ojos. En ese momento, las razones de Irvine para confiar su problema a la parte femenina del grupo le parecieron perfectamente válidas. Y por cierto, ¿dónde se había metido Irvine?

-No -contestó con la boca llena. -Estoy perfectamente bien -continuó, haciendo una pausa para tragar-. Nunca he estado mejor. Gracias.

Para demostrar su afirmación, cogió otro sandwich de la bandeja y le dio un gran bocado.

-No tienes que disimular con nosotras -terció Rinoa. -Lo sabemos.

El trozo de bocadillo se le atragantó y comenzó a toser. Quistis le acercó la botella de agua y le palmeó la espalda.

-¿Lo sabéis? -preguntó debilmente.

-Claro que sí -sonrió Rinoa.

-¿Y no estáis enfadadas?

-Claro que no -contestó Quistis, extrañada. -¿Tendríamos que estarlo?

-Bueno, Irvine dice que...

-¿Y le haces caso a Irvine? -cortó Quistis-. Como si fuera un experto en relaciones.

Zell estuvo tentado de añadir que ella tampoco tenía una gran experiencia, pero se calló a tiempo.

-Es un alivio - dijo. -¿Me ayudaréis?

-No creo que necesites nuestra ayuda. Te las arreglaste perfectamente solito detrás de la columna...

Zell bufó, frustrado. Durante todo el día no había hecho más que aguantar bromitas de Irvine sobre la escena de la columna. Ni que hubiera sido para tanto.

-No necesito ayuda para eso.

-¿Y para qué, entonces? -preguntó Quistis.

Zell no supo que decir. No estaba seguro de si ellas sabían o no lo del nombre. Dio otro mordisco al sandwich, un poco más pequeño que el anterior. Por si acaso.

-Nos alegramos por ti, Zell -aseguró Rinoa-. Es una buena chica y está claro que le gustas un montón.

Las palabras de Rinoa le hicieron sentirse profundamente agradecido. Por un momento, olvidó de todo el asunto de su nombre y hasta de masticar. Se supo afortunado por tener una seed guapa, dulce y simpática que había esperado delante de sus ojos mientras él hacía el idiota. Pero al final la había visto. Y vaya si la había visto. A su cabeza acudieron una serie de imñagenes fugaces de la noche anterior. Se sintió acalorado y enrojeció. La voz de Quistis le sacó de su trance.

- ¿Perdón?

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos?

Zell tragó el bocado. ¿Se atrevería a preguntar?

* * *

Squall se despert poco después de mediodía sólo para comprobar que la resaca no era un estado alterado. Aún antes de despegar los ojos, su cabeza la daba vueltas y su estómago se había convertido en una centrifugadora. De alguna manera, reunió fuerzas para alcanzar su mochila y sacó una Esna, pero la magia no hizo efecto.

Decidió seguir durmiendo. Al fin y al cabo, no había monstruos que matar, hechiceras que derrotar, ni fines del mundo conocido que detener. Había cumplido su misión y se merecía descansar. También se merecía que la habitación dejara de dar vueltas, pero eso era otro cantar. Seguramente, había una solución rápida para la resaca en los manuales de magia curativa, pero a veces le parecía que su mente estaba completamente en blanco en lo que a su instrucción se refería. Sólo recordaba bien lo que había aprendido durante la guerra. ¿Sería cosa de los GF? Daba igual. Cuando Rinoa volviera, le preguntaría. Era la mejor con la magia entre toda la gente que conocía, un don que le había provocado más dolor que otra cosa. ¿Dónde estaba Rinoa? Se suponía que él debía cuidar de ella.

En un supremo esfuerzo se incorporó. Una luz parpadeaba en el panel electrónico. Era una nota de disculpa de Rinoa. Aseguraba que volvería por la tarde y que se iba a comer con Quistis. Squall no se molestó en leer el mensaje con detalle. Le dolía demasiado la cabeza. Mujeres. Fueran Seed, brujas o civiles, todas eran iguales.

Pensar hacía que se sintiera peor, así que se concentró en contar las manchas de los paneles moteados del techo. Iba por la número trescientos veintidós cuando el zumbido del llamador de la puerta le desconcentró.

-No estoy -se dijo.

Si ignoraba el timbre durante bastante tiempo, quien quiera que le buscara se cansaría. Rinoa era la nica persona que podía tolerar en ese momento y no iba a volver hasta tarde. Podía resistirse a un par de minutos de timbrazos. ¿Había contado ya las manchas de la décima losa? No se acordaba. Decidió empezar de nuevo. Una, dos, tres...

Su visitante se cansó de llamar al timbre, sí. Sin embargo, en lugar de irse como hubiera hecho cualquier persona sensata, aporreó la puerta.

- ¡Squall! Sé que estás ahí! ¡Ábreme!

Era la voz angustiada de Zell. Squall la reconoció al instante. ¿Qué querría? Ya habían derrotado a Artemisa y volaban rumbo a Balamb. Cualquier Seed podía hacerse cargo de un bicho aéreo. No era el maldito Hyne y un poco de tranquilidad mientras sufría una resaca digna de un pescador borracho de Fisherman Horizon no era demasiado pedir a cambio de meses y meses de lucha.

-¡No seas capullo y abre! ¡Somos amigos!

Con un suspiro, se levantó de la cama. En algún momento de los últimos meses había perdido su impenetrabilidad al chantaje emocional, para su desgracia. Masculló una maldición. Antes de abrir la puerta, se alisó el pantalón del pijama y se pasó las manos por su fino cabello.

-¿Qué quieresl?

-¡Squall! Gracias a Hyne que me estás en la habitación. Sólo tú puedes ayudarme.

¿Gracias a Hyne? ¡Había estado a punto de echar su puerta abajo!. Squall se masajeó las sienes un instante.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Verás. Ayer... durante la fiesta, pasó algo y... Bueno, igual estaba un poquitín borracho, me dejé llevar, o mejor, nos dejamos llevar y...

-Ya, ya, la columna -cortó Squall.

-¿Pero es que pusisteis una pantalla gigante? -gritó Zell, exasperado.

En un arrebato, comenzó a refunfuñar en el pasillo y a hacer aspavientos. Squall se limitó a mirarle fijamente hasta que se calmó.

-Da igual. El caso es que... ¿sabes como se llama ella?

-¿Quién?

-Ella... la chica, mi chica.

-Ni idea -contestó sin pensarlo dos veces. Cualquier cosa con tal de que se fuera.

-¡Pero tú eres el comandante del Jardín!

-Temporalmente.

-Como sea. Deberías conocer a tu personal. Es lo mínimo que se puede esperar.

-¿Y tú me lo dices?

Zell tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado un momento antes de continuar.

-Trabaja en la biblioteca. Morena. Pequeñita. Lleva el pelo en una coleta. Tiene unas pequitas alrededor de la nariz...

-No sé quien es -interrumpió. Lo último que quería escuchar era a un idiota enamorado.

-Una vez te regaló un elixir.

Squall reflexionó sobre la última afirmación. Recordaba haberle ganado un elixir al Triple Triad a una chica en la biblioteca. No había sido un regalo para nada. Lo había ganado limpiamente. Respecto a ella, era una chica normal. Ni siquiera recordaba su cara.

-Pregúntale a Rinoa. Le encanta la biblioteca.

Estaba a punto de darle al interruptor para cerrar la puerta, volver a la cama y dormir un par de horas más. Pero la expresión desesperada de Zell le detuvo.

-No puedo.

Squall volvió a ofrecerle su mejor mirada inexpresiva, la misma que usaba cuando esperaba una explicación del interlocutor sin molestarse en preguntar. Zell le contó su fallida incursión al despacho y detalló la teoría de Irvine sobre las mujeres y el femenismo. Explicada por él, tenía mucho menos sentido y sus palabras se desinflaron al final.

-¿Me ayudarás?

Zell parecía dar por sentada una negativa. Y sin embargo, tal vez por primera vez en la vida, Squall empatizó con alguien. Incluso Rinoa, que era la persona más dulce del planete, se enfadaba por la mayor tontería. Y no saber el nombre de la novia de uno le parecería un delito al nivel de cualquiera de los de Seifer. Las mujeres eran así.

-Está bien.

Sabía que lo iba a lamentar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Recapitulando**: Después de una noche loca de celebración en el Jardín, Zell ha olvidado el nombre de su ligue, la chica de la biblioteca. La ayuda de Irvine no ha servido de mucho, así que acude a Squall.

* * *

Squall Leonhart era muchas cosas: caballero de la bruja, comandante del jardín de Balamb, Seed de clase A, hijo del presidente de Estar, niño del destino, héroe de guerra y campeón mundial de Triple Triad. Pero Squall no era, a pesar de lo que su habilidad con las cartas pudiera prometer, ni sería nunca un estratega.

Bueno, podía desarrollar una táctica durante una batalla o, si estaba especialmente inspirado, utilizar magia defensiva antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas. Con un poco de paciencia, hacía unos enlaces decentes para sus habilidades y no era tan idiota como para no aprovechar las compatibilidades intrínsecas de los G.F. con los mimebros de su grupo. Pero, como todo el mundo en el Jardín sabía, su método favorito para vencer al enemigo (monstruo, máquina o humano) era atacar a sable-pistolazo limpio. Era lo que mejor sabía hacer y había probado su efectividad en incontables ocasiones.

Así que, después de haberse duchado, vestido y más o menos controlado su resaca -Hyne sabía que nunca volvería a probar la cerveza estariana-, cuando Zell le preguntó que podían hacer, su instinto le llevó con naturalidad hacia el camino más fácil.

-Consultaremos la base de datos.

Sin escuchar la respuesta entusiasta de su compañero, se encaminó a zancadas al ascensor. Continuando con las viejas costumbres, Zell siguió sus movimientos tras él, pisando por donde había pisado antes. En los labios del atribulado y ahora esperanzado luchador se dibujó una sonrisa de anticipación. Apenas podía creerse que fuera a resultar tan fácil.

-Eres un gran amigo, Squall. Las ideas de Irvine eran de lo más ridículas. Tenía que haber acudido a ti desde el principio.

Squall meneó su brillante melena, entró en el ascensor y pulsó el botón del tercer piso sin molestarse en contestar. Si a Zell se le hubiera ocurrido despertarle antes del mediodía, le hubiera lanzado un Meteo sin pensarlo dos veces. Hubiera dicho que pensaba que era un monstruo escapado del centro de entranmiento y se hubiera librado. Era el comandante del Jardín, alguna ventaja tendría que tener. La carta blanca era poca compensación para sus desvelos .

-Gracias, gracias, gracias. De verdad -insistió Zell, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Su supuesto amigo no podía dejar de moverse y dar saltitos en el ascensor, como un quinceañero enamorado o uno de los "groupies" de Quistis.

Squall se impacientó. Eso de ser sociable y amigo de sus amigos era mucho más problemático de lo que había pensado. Rinoa lo hacía parecer demasiado fácil. Perolos demás siempre tenían que complicarlo con ridiculeces, absurdos y un montón de conversación. Si Zell tuviera un poco de cerebro debajo de esa gomina, le preguntaría a la chica directamente.

Sin embargo, Rinoa sostenía que debía intentar tener más empatía con las personas. Probablemente los problemas amorosos de un amigo estaban en la lista de "casos en los que no se puede ser borde" que le había dado hacía poco. No era justo. La maldita resaca le estaba destrozando por dentro, su paciencia estaba al límite y Zell no hacía más que bailotear y chillar como una nena.

Aún así, tragó saliva y buscó una respuesta para tanto agradecimiento.

-Está bien.

Zell sonrió y siguió dando puñetazos al aire. Con un rápido examen, Squall descubrió un par de magias Paro enlazadas y contempló por unos instantes lanzárselas sin compasión. No había otra manera de que Zell se quedara quieto un rato y a él le dolía la cabeza. El Jardín no le pondría problemas. Shu, probablemente, hasta le aplaudiría. Era plenamente justificable. Si no, siempre podía añadir una norma nueva en el Manual de Seed.

Rinoa... bueno, Rinoa era otra cuestión. Le obligaría a sentarse y hablar de sus sentimientos y la cosa no tendría fin. Probablemente añadiría un par de páginas a la lista de "cosas que no se le hacen a los amigos".

Pero aún así... tal vez pudiera lanzarle un Mutis.

No fue necesario. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron antes de que le diera tiempo a concentrarse y Squall se encontró de frente con Shu. Solo su bien controlada compostura le impidió dar un bote al ver el rostro severo de la instructora a un par de palmos de la suya.

-Comandante Leonhart -dijo ella, impertérrita.

Si había alguien en el mundo que pudiera ganarle a impasible, esa era sin duda la seed que tenía delante.

-¡Hola Shu! -saludó Zell alegremente. -Venimos a hacer un recadito. ¿Verdad, Squall?

La instructora devolvió el saludo con un movimiento de mano y con la vista fija en el comandante.

-Me temo que no podrá usar su despacho, señor.

-¡No puede ser! -interrumpió Zell -Squall me ha pedido que le acompañe al despacho. Tenemos unos asuntos pendientes. Urgentes asuntos -añadió tras una vacilación-. Sí. Vitales.

La mirada de Shu fue más efectiva que un hechizo Mutis, rumió Squall, no sin envidia. Ni su mejor cara amenazadora podía intimidar a Zell de esa manera. Y por cierto, ¿qué había dicho de no usar su despacho?

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó.

Shu se cuadró, si es que era posible para ella colocarse aún más recta.

-Me temo, comandante, que ha habido una brecha en la seguridad. Nuestros expertos están tratando de solucionarlo.

Squall levantó una ceja a modo de pregunta. Con un ademán, Shu le condujo al interior del despacho. Las montañas de papeleo pendientes apenas se veían entre los Seeds y personal de seguridad trabajando sobre el terreno. Algunos de los seeds hicieron un rápido saludo militar al comandante antes de volver a su tarea. Su ayudante dio un par de órdenes y un joven, poco más que un cadete, le tendió un aparato.

-Hemos encontrado este decodificador. Al parecer, alguien lo usó para forzar la puerta y entrar en las bases de datos.

Zell palideció. Squall le lanzó una breve mirada, pero no perdió la compostura.

- ¿Habéis encontrado huellas dactilares?

- Hay docenas. Es un aparato estándar del Jardín, que se usa con frecuencia en misiones. Por lo visto, desapareció del almacén durante la guerra. Estamos tratando de averiguar quién lo sacó de allí, pero con la confusión tras el ataque del Jardín de Galbadia y todo lo que sucedió después... nuestros archivos y el sistema de seguridad no son lo que eran.

Squall lo sabía bien. Ser comandante del Jardín no era tan emocionante como había pensado en sus más locas cavilaciones. La mitad del tiempo se dedicaba a completar papeleo absurdo y a buscar informes desaparecidos en la confusión de la Guerra. Y eso que había delegado en Quistis y Shu todo los protocolos administrativos que había podido.

-¿Y la cámara de seguridad?

Aún de espaldas, Squall pudo notar a Zell tensándose. Casi podía ver las gotas de sudor en su frente. ¿Qué demonios habían hecho? Shu meneó la cabeza sin prestar atención.

-La mitad de las cámaras del Jardín no funcionan. Y resulta difícíl controlar la otra mitad porque los mecanismos de grabación están estropeados. Estamos en ello.

El suspiro de alivio de Zell fue tan fuerte que el aire caliente de su boca rebotó en la nuca de Squall, que apretó la mandíbula y contuvo sus ganas de invocar a Diablo para darle una paliza al par de idiotas que se decían sus amigos.

-Bien. ¿Algo más?

-De momento, como medida preventiva, hemos suspendido el acceso a las bases de datos del Jardín.

Zell dejó escapar un gemido.

El trayecto en ascensor fue inusitadamente silencioso. Squall no era de los que desahogaban su rabia y Zell estaba demasiado preocupado para decir una palabra. Las puertas se abrieron en la planta segunda y, sin una palabra, Squall echó a andar con paso firme hacia un aula vacía. Zell le siguió como un cachorrito que se sabe merecedor de un castigo.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Squall empujó a Zell contra la pared y atrapó su cuello con la mano izquierda, mientras buscaba inutilmente a Lionheart con la derecha. Bueno, agarró a Zell lo suficiente para dificultar su respiración, maldiciendo el musculoso cuello de Dincht por ser demasiado grueso para una sola mano.

-¿Os vio alguien? -preguntó.

-¡No!

-¿Seguro? -siseó Squall apretando su agarre.

Los ojos de Zell se desorbitaron, envueltos en pánico. Squall presionó un poco más y su espalda se clavó en el tablón de anuncios, mientras media docena de chinchetas de plástico se marcaban en su carne.

-Eh... ejem... Sí -respondió entre toses.

-¿Quién?

La cicatriz de la frente de Squall estaba arrugada y una miriada de venitas se marcaban en su piel clara. Estaba furioso. Zell carraspeó en busca de aire y dijo algo.

-¿Qué?

-El inspector Akí -repitió en un hilillo de voz.

Squall masculló algo entre dientes y soltó a Zell. El seed cayó al suelo jadeando para recuperar el aliento.

-Sois un par de imbéciles -sentenció el comandante del Jardín mientras salía del aula.

Si a Zell le hubiera llegado suficiente oxígeno al cerebro, le hubiera dado la razón.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo. Espero que os guste. Juro que no volveré a empezar un fic sin tener un plan de actualizaciones decente.**

**P.d. El texto se ha desconfigurado y he tenido que añarid las tildes manualmente, así que, si falta alguna, me disculpo.**

* * *

Selphie se había despertado llena de energía. Había saltado de la cama como un resorte, se había lavado los dientes y cepillado el pelo hasta que recuperó su curva natural en las puntas y había sacudido a Irvine, que dormía profundamente.

- Irvine! Arriba! Es tardísimo! ¡Tenía mil cosas que hacer hoy!

Irvine había murmado algo y le había dado la espalda, arrebujándose en la manta. Selphie se había echado a reír, con una risa cristalina y escandalosa que había conseguido despertar a Irvine.

-No entiendo como he podido quedarme dormida, nunca me quedo dormida -murmuró ella, mientras ronroneaba-. ¡Vamos, Irvine, no tengo todo el día!

Selphie le había tirado de la coleta hasta que se levantó. Y antes de que hubiera podido bostezar, Irvine se había encontrado en el pasillo del área de dormitorios, con las botas y la gabardina echas una bola. Selphie ya había echado a correr hacia el vestíbulo.

-¡No puedes llevarte mi sombrero! -gritó.

Ella se dio la vuelta y sonrió, con una de esas sonrisa a las que Irvine no podía negarles nada. Selphie se llevó la mano a la cabeza y le lanzó el sombrero como un frisbee.

_Dolor de cabeza. Dolor de estómago. Bota derecha. Resaca. Bota Izquierda. Resaca. Fiesta. Champán. Gabardina. Champán. Resaca. Sombrero. Selphie. Champán. Fiesta. Vídeo. Cid. Edea. Más champán. Zell. Perritos calientes. Chica. Selphie. Quistis. Selphie. Terraza. Rinoa. Squall. Zell. Perritos. Champán. Chica. Zell. Chica. Zell. Chica. Columna. Columna, chica, Zell, columna, chica, Zell. columna, chica, Zell... _

-La chica de la biblioteca -dijo finalmente en voz alta.

Las imágenes en su cabeza se acomodaron hasta convertirse en pensamientos más o menos coherente e Irvine se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se había estado movimiendo por su propia voluntad hasta llevarle a la puerta de la nefanda biblioteca.

Abrió la puerta y entró.

El estruendo de sus botas resonó en la sala. La biblioteca estaba casi desierta y apenas se oía el murmullo de una conversación entre las estanterías. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Como Seed de Galbadia que era y como participante activo en la segunda Guerra de la Brujas, Irvine no había pasado demasiado tiempo en ese lugar. Para ser preciosos, aquella era la segunda vez que entraba.

La mirada penetrante de Irvine recorrió el vestíbulo. La presunta novia de Zell no estaba donde había supuesto que estaría: ocupándose de atender a los usuarios tras el mostador.

En su lugar, había una seed de pelo corto, piel oscura y expresión antipática que le miró con evidente reprobación mientras caminaba a zancadas hacia ella.

-Shhhh -chistó ella, evidentemente molesta por el ruido de sus botas.

Irvine esbozó una sonrisa avergonzada y se colocó bien el sombrero. La bibliotecaria levantó las cejas y entrecerró los ojos cuando apoyo los codos en el mostrador.

-Hola nena...

-Estamos en una biblioteca. Baje la voz.

Con la sonrisa congelada en la cara, Irvine dudó un instante. Como Don Juan en prácticas, consideraba su obligación conocer, al menos visualmente, a todas las mujeres por debajo de veinte del Jardín. Y a la mayoría de las que estaban entre veinte y treinta.

A aquella bibliotecaria en concreto la había visto en varias ocasiones con la chica de Zell. Así que tenía que seguir adelante. Era el momento de poner su mejor sonrisa y camelarse a la amiga de la amiga de su amigo.

-Por supuesto -susurró, inclinándose hacia ella con un guiño. Esperaba que ella no hubiese notado su vacilación.

La joven no pareció impresionada por su intento. Enderezo la espalda y le miró aún más severamente.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Irvine tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa. El repiqueteo resultó extremadamente ruidoso en el silencio de la sala. Una mirada de la bibliotecaria le hizo detenerse.

-Me llamo Irvine, guapa. Y tú eres...

-Uzma -contestó ella tras una pausa.

Irvine no llegó a percibir su tono exasperado, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de ahogar una carcajada. En su lugar, consiguió una mezcla entre una tos y un carraspeo. De todos los nombres del mundo, tenía que ser Uzma.

-Uzma, que bonito nombre -continuó, clavando su mirada en ella con lo que esperaba fuera una expresión insinuante.

-Gracias -respondióella secamente.

Irvine se sintió incómodo. Su carisma no parecía tener ningún efecto en Uzma y el tono de voz de alla no ayudaba nada. Decidió que era el momento de pasar a una estrategia más directa. Levantó el brazo del mostrador, se rascó el pelo bajo el sombrero y volvió a calñarselo antes de hablar.

-Escucha, Uzma, hay una chica en la que estoy interesado. Creo que es tu amiga.

- ¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. La conoces.. Es bajita, menuda, con el pelo castaño oscuro. Suele llevar una coleta. No habla mucho... ¿Sabes de quien estoy hablando?

-Sí.

Uzma parecía enfadada. Irvine se preguntó si habría algún problema entre la chica de Zell y ella. ¿Estarían peleadas? Tal vez sólo se tratara de celos.

-No es que la conozca mucho, ¿sabes? -continuó con su mejor sonrisa.

La cara de Uzma era inescrutable. Irvine empezó a sentirse un poco ansioso.

-Supongo que no -dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Es un poco tímida, ¿verdad?

Ella no dijo nada, pero le observó como si le estuviera evaluando.

-Parece muy... agradable. Y me gustar a saber más sobre ella.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

Su tono había pasado de retador a repentinamente suave.

Irvine sonrió. Debajo de la fachada fría de Uzma, había un corazoncito.

-No sé. Su nombre, sus gustos, su procedencia... Ese tipo de cosas. ¿Crees que podrías contarme algo?

-Puede. ¿Me das un momento?

-Esperaré -aseguró él con su mejor sonrisa.

Uzma dio un paso atrás y comenz a frotarse las manos con fuerza. Irvine frunció el entrecejo. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Parecía concentrada en algo, casi en trance. Casi como si estuviera...

-¡Tiniebla! -gritó Uzma.

Apenas sinti el impacto de la magia. El mundo se desvaneció a su alrededor y todo se volvió negro.

- ¿Qué has hecho, mujer? -se quejó, frotándose los ojos. - ¡No veo nada!

Irvine soltó un par de tacos en voz alta y buscó en sus bolsillos. Estaba mareado y no podía hacer nada. No solía llevar magia o GF enlazados cuando no estaba de misión. Y lo único que tenía encima era una completamente inútil aguja de oro.

- ¡Eres un desvergonzado!

- Pero... ¿pero qué he hecho? -tartamudeó.

- ¡Es casi la novia de tu amigo!

Así que era eso...

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! -gritó mientras hundía las manos en los bolsillos. Tenía que haber algo...

. No es lo que piensas -se defendió-. Yo sólo quería ayudar.

-Claro -respondió ella, sarc stica-. Todas sabemos como eres, Irvinne Kinneas. Siempre detrás de cada falda. Pero no pensaba que fueras tan... tan... tan egoista y cruel.

-¡No!, ¡No es así! -empezó a protestar.

Irvine dio un paso hacia donde suponí a que estaba la puerta y chocó contra otro cuerpo. Él trastabilló y cayó al suelo. Una voz femenina se disculpó apresuradamente.

Uzma estaba muy callada, pensó mientras se incorporaba. Se le puso la carne de gallina. Tenía que llegar a la puerta, salir de la biblioteca y encontrar a Selphie. O a la doctora Kadowaki. Quien fuera mientras estuviera fuera de la vista de la bibliotecaria loca.

El aire de la sala se volvió más pesado y caluroso. Irvine reconoció el olor de la arena recalentada. Se estremeció. ¿Dónde estaba la maldita puerta?

No había tiempo. Se hizco un ovillo en el suelo y se protegió la cara con los brazos. No serviría de mucho cuando Cactilio hiciera su aparición, pero, al menos, las diez mil espinas que estaba a punto de acribillarle no tocaría ningún punto vital.

* * *

Zell no era el chico más listo del mundo, pero no se engañaba a si mismo respecto a su inteligencia. Sabía que lo suyo no era ser la cabeza pensante del grupo. Veía su papel más bien como del compinche voluntarioso, el soldado obediente, el alivio cómico de los momentos de tensión y el amigo leal de todo protagonista. Pero la estrategia y el espionaje no eran lo suyo. Eso estaba bien para prodigios como Quistis, héroes como Squall o libertadoras como Rinoa.

No, decidió tras pensarlo por segunda vez. Rinoa tampoco era de las que planificaban. Lo habían constatado claramente en Tímber, cuando ella y Los Buhos del Bosque organizaban el secuestro del presidente de Galbadia. Pero Rinoa tampoco era como él. Él era un buen soldado, un buen Seed que prefería que le señalaran el objetivo para atacarlo sin necesidad de pensar en las implicaciones.

De todas formas, no hacía falta ser Quistis Trepe para saber que Squall estaba completamente tachado de la corta lista de colaboradores en la búsqueda del nombre de su chica. La culpa era de Irvine, por supuesto, pero Kinneas estaba desaparecido desde hacía un par de horas.

Sentado contra la pared del aula, Zell se dejó llevar por la angustia mientras se frotaba mecánicamente el cuello. Su piel estaba irritada en los puntos donde Squall le había agarrado, pero no le importaba. Su mente estaba concentrada en un solo problema.

Iba a perder a la primera chica que realmente le interesaba. Al menos, era la primera que recordaba, porque con las pérdidas de memoria provocadas por el uso de GF, no se podía estar seguro de nada.

El caso es que era la primera chica que le gustaba y en ese momento, era lo más importante. Más incluso que una posible sanción por violar las normas del Jardín. Seed. A decir verdad, hasta que Shu le explicó a Squall el problema en té rminos de brecha de seguridad , a Zell ni siquiera se le había ocurrido pensar en que habían hecho algo malo. Durante los meses que estuvieron peleando contra las brujas, los seis habían recorrido todo el Jardín sin restricciones. El despacho del recién nombrado comandante había sido a menudo su lugar de reuniones y todos habían toqueteado el terminal informático de Cid.

En el fondo, Zell confiaba en salir bien librado. La culpa era de Irvine, después de todo. Squall resolvería el problema. Siempre lo hacía. Y si no, ser uno de los Liberii Fatali tenía que servir para algo. ¿No?

Era más importante recordar el nombre de la chica de la biblioteca. Desde que se había despertado, no había podido hacer otra cosa que pensar en ella, aunque sus recuerdos de la noche anterior eran confusos. Todo había sido confuso desde el desayuno. Ni siquiera había podido comer del modo habitual.

Llevaba todo el día sintiéndose mareado, débil y con las tripas como una centrifugadora. Eso tenía que significar que estaba enamorado. Tenía que ser amor. O hambre.

Lo que Zell no sabía es que además de por amor y por hambre, su mente estaba también confundida por la resaca.

Pero a Zell Dincht, ni el amor ni una mala borrachera quitaban el apetito o le alejaban de su objetivo durante mucho tiempo. El gruñido de su estómago le devolvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer: ir a hablar con su chica. Aunque no fuera capaz de preguntarle su nombre, quería verla, hablar con ella, escuchar su voz suave y comprobar si se sonrojaba después de cada beso, como había pasado al mediodíade. Iría a la biblioteca para estar con ella y ya arreglaría lo de su nombre más adelante.

Pero, antes de hacer nada, ten a que pasar por la cafetería.

Cuarenta minutos, cuatro bocadillos y medio litro de refresco después, Zell entró a zancadas en la biblioteca. Aun faltaban un par de horas para que el turno de su chica-sin-nombre terminara, pero no la pudo encontrar por ninguna parte. Zell supuso que estaría detrás de la misteriosa puerta que había al fondo de la biblioteca (la puerta conducía al archivo, pero eso él no lo sabía). Así que no se desanimó.

Vagó durante un rato entre las estanterías, revisó las novedades en las revistas de lucha (nada nuevo desde la última visita) y comprobó las actualizaciones en la red interna del Jardín. Con eso agotó todas las posibilidades de la biblioteca. Leer un libro ni se le pasó por la mente, pero ya hemos establecido anteriormente que Zell no se consideraba un pensadpor.

Estaba vagando entre las estanterías cuando una mano en su hombro le sobresaltó. Zell dio un bote. Se dio la vuelta y adoptó la posición de batalla bruscamente.

-Hola, Zell.

-¡Rinoa!

-Shh... -chistó ella con una sonrisa. -Esto es una biblioteca.

Zell enrojeció un poco, avergonzado.

-Lo siento. Me has sorprendido. No es que no me alegre de verte, que me alegro. No nos hemos visto en todo el día. Ha sido un día muy largo...

-En realidad -corrigió Rinoa con una mirada traviesa-, yo si te he visto a ti. Pero estabas demasiado ocupado arrastrando a alguien por el pasillo para darte cuenta.

La chica le lanzó una mirada pícara y la cara de Zell pasó de un ligero tono rosado al encarnado profundo.

-Lo siento -balbuceó.

-¡Oh, no! No te disculpes -descartó ella con un movimiento de la mano-. Es divertido -agregó- que por fin te dieras cuenta. Pensaba que nunca te enterarías de que tienes una enamorada. Eres un desastre para la vida amorosa. Ayer, cuando te vi detrás de la columna...

-¡Otra vez no! -gimió él.

Rinoa le miró con simpatía.

-No es para tanto -trató de tranquilizarme-. Todo el mundo se deja llevar después de unas copas de champán. Edea dijo que...

Zell no pudo soportarlo más. ¿Hasta Edea les había visto?

- ¿No hay nadie que no nos haya visto ayer por la noche? ¿Es que no tenéis otra cosa que hacer que espiarme? Estoy harto de todo. De la columna, de mi vida amorosa y de todo este lío.

La expresión de Rinoa pasó de divertida a preocupada y luego a desconcertada. ¿De qué estaba hablando Zell? ¿Qué lío?

-Oh Zell. No quería ofenderte.

-Ya, ya lo sé.

Zell se apoyó contra una estantería y cerró los ojos. Dejó salir un largo suspiro y miró a Rinoa un instante. Después, clavó la vista en sus zapatillas deportivas como si tuvieran la respuesta a sus tribulaciones.

- Hoy ha sido un día horrible -se lamentó -. Todo el mundo se ríe de mí. Nadie me ayuda y estoy cansado. No sé que hacer. Ojalá todo esto no hubiera pasado. Todo es tan complicado que no sé... Ojalá no hubiera bebido tanto. Ojalá no hubiera pasado lo de la columna..

El silencio que siguió a su confesión le dejó desconcertado. Rinoa no era de las que se callaban cuando se trataba de sentimientos. La miró y no encontró sus ojos. Estaba mirando más allá de la estantería con expresión triste, aterrorizada.

-No puede ser. Otra vez no. Zell se giró muy lentamente. No era cierto. No podía pasarle lo mismo DOS VECES el mismo día. Pero el destino era muy cruel con Zell Dincht.

Ahí estaba ella. Su chica.

La chica sin nombre a la que había hecho llorar a mediodía.

La sensible chica de sus sueños.

Ella.

Completamente roja.

La no-tan-sensible chica de la biblioteca, abiertamente enfadada. A Zell se le cayó el alma a los pies. Había vuelto a estropearlo. Y eso sin que ella se enterara de que no sabía su nombre.

Ella apretó los puños y tensó la mandíbula.

-Zell, de verdad que no... -comenzó a decir.

La voz le tembló y Zell pensó , casi aliviado, que iba a llorar de nuevo. Pero ella, la menuda, dulce, empollona y encantadora chica de la biblioteca tragó saliva.

-Si tienes algo que decir, dímelo a mí.

-Yo...

La frase apenas quedó empezada. Rinoa se había alejado un poco, pero Zell aún podía verla con el rabillo del ojo. Parecía preocupada. Zell se sintió atrapado entre las dos chicas y un montón de pesadas estanterías. No sabía qué decir. Miró a los ojos de la joven Seed. Eran tan grandes y bonitos. Oscuros y dulces, rodeados de unas pestañas largas... Tenía que decirle algo. Ya.

Para Zell, los segundos en silencio parecieron horas. Un ruìdo y unos chillidos en el vestíbulo rompieron la conexión visual.

-Ya veo -dijo ella antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

Durante un instante, Zell se quedó paralizado, observando a su casi-novia darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia la puerta con pasos rápidos y la coleta meneándose enérgicamente al ritmo de su caminar. Un manotazo de Rinoa le descongeló.

-Voy, ya voy.

* * *

Rinoa se apresuró a seguir a Zell. Él hacía esfuerzos por detener a su casi-novia sin levantar la voz, con un resultado en forma de susurro casi cómico. Desde la entrada de la biblioteca se oían gritos y Rinoa pensó que una de las voces le resultaba familiar. Estaba cruzando el último pasillo cuando Zell dejó atrás cualquier intento de no hacer ruido.  
-¡Irvine! -chilló.  
Cuando Rinoa llegó al vestíbulo, Zell estaba arrodillado en el suelo, asistiendo a un Irvine que parecía más un erizo que un Seed.


	6. Chapter 6

Por si no lo sabíais, Squaresoft no me pertenece, ninguno de los Final Fantasy es idea ni propiedad mía y sigo escribiendo por diversión (con mis plazos, si me pagaran, viviría en la indigencia)

* * *

-¡Ay!

-Te lo mereces, por imbécil.

-Quería ayudar… ¡Ay!

-Pues mira lo que has hecho.

-No te preocupes, ¡ah! No volveré a ayudarte en nada nunca más. ¡Por el amor de Hyne, doctora! ¡Tenga cuidado!

-Si te quedarás quieto, no te dolería.

-Si me muriera ahora mismo, tampoco.

-Eso te pasa por idiota.

-Ya está bien, Dincht. Es culpa tuya, ¡ay!

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado, Irvine? ¿Por qué te atacó Uzma con Cactilio?

-Nada, nada, Rinoa. No ha pasado nada. ¿Verdad Irvine?

- ¡Ay! Uzma está loca ¿Cuándo va a acabar esto, doctora?

-Me temo que tendrás que aguantar un poco más, Irvine.

-¿No podría darme una ¡Ay! poción o una cura?

-Os tengo dicho que los remedios y la magia son sólo para el campo de batalla…

-¡Aaaah!

-Lo siento, Irvine. Voy a buscar otro calmante.

La doctora Kadowaki soltó la última aguja en un cuenco metálico, dejó las pinzas sobre una gasa y salió del cubículo. Irvine yacía en la camilla, con aspecto de acerico, rodeado de un furioso Zell y una desconcertada Rinoa.

-Si no estuvieras hecho una pena, te daría una paliza.

-Aaah –se quejó Irvine-. Ahora no, Zell. Cuando salga de aquí, ¡ay!, te dejaré que me rompas las costillas, si quieres. Ahora sólo quiero desmayarme de dolor y que esto acabe.

-Chicos, no entiendo que está pasando- interrumpió Rinoa.

La intervención de Rinoa provocó que ambos olvidaran su pelea e hicieran causa común. En ningún caso querían enfrentarse a la ira de Rinoa. Era amiga de las bibliotecarias y no le iba a gustar nada enterarse de que Zell no sabía como se llamaba la chica con la que casi tenía una relación amorosa. Zell e Irvine intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento. Zell se destensó un poco e Irvine cerró los ojos.

-No pasa nada, Rin –musitó desde la camilla.

-Claro que no. ¿Qué iba a pasar? No es que tenga que estar pasando nada. Sólo es que Irvine me estaba ayudando… bueno, con una cosa… Y claro, esa chica, bueno… La verdad es que no sé que cable se le cruzó.

Rinoa miró a Irvine con suspicacia. Zell casi podía oir los mecanismos de su cerebro funcionando.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Uzma?

-¿A esa loca? Nada, sólo un par de preguntas.

-Irvine...

La llegada de la doctora Kadowaki salvó a Irvine de una explicación que no sabía cómo dar. Echó a Zell y a Rinoa del cubículo y les pidió que esperaran en su despacho.

Durante unos minutos, ninguno de los dos habló. Zell se debatía entre el enfado con Irvine, la preocupación por su vida amorosa y la lástima por el dolor de su amigo. Rinoa intentaba encajar mentalmente las piezas para entender qué secreto guardaban esos dos. Los gritos de Irvine servían como banda sonora de sus pensamientos.

-Zell.

-¿Sí?

-Si te preocupa algo, puedes decírmelo. ¿Sabes?

-Eeeh… Claro, Rinoa.

-Sé que no tienes mucha experiencia con chicas. Pero no somos tan difíciles, ¿sabes?

-¡Ey! –contestó él, molesto-. ¡Por supuesto que tengo experiencia!

-Seguro que sí. ¿Ahora me vas a decir que te pasa?

Zell negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Pero Rinoa no era, ni mucho menos, de las que se rendían.

-Venga, dímelo.

-No.

-Lo estás deseando. Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo…

-No, no, no…

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

Rinoa hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

-Está bien. Pero me enteraré. Siempre me acabo enterando y tú lo sabes.

Zell gimió. Rinoa frunció el ceño y le contempló mientras se recostaba sobre el escritorio con la cabeza entre los brazos.

Quistis y Selphie escogieron ese preciso momento para hacer su aparición. Zell se incorporó para observar a las recién llegadas y Rinoa se puso en pie.

-¿Cómo está Irvy? –preguntó la más joven-. Quistis y yo estábamos ayudando a recoger los restos de la fiesta cuando Libby nos dijo que le habían herido. ¿Está bien?

Rinoa sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

-No te preocupes Selph. Estará bien enseguida. La doctora Kadowaki se está ocupando de curarle en la sala de curas.

A Selphie no le bastó la palabra de Rinoa.

-¿Estás bien, Irvy? –gritó a pleno pulmón.

La voz entrecortada de Irvine contestó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Nunca he estado mejor, Sephi!

El tono de voz del Seed no era el mejor para convencer a nadie. Selphie cambió el peso de una a otra pierna repetidamente y se mordió los labios, angustiada.

-Voy a entrar –afirmó.

Y antes de que nadie pudiera detenerla, entró en la sala de curas y cerró con firmeza la puerta tras de sí. Desde fuera, Zell, Quistis y Rinoa pudieron escuchar ruidos de voces, quejidos de dolor y, después, un murmullo tranquilizador.

Quistis sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. Era una sonrisa torcida, entre feliz y sarcástica.

-El amor…

Zell abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Quieres decir que ellos dos…?

Rinoa soltó una carcajada ahogada y Quistis sonrió, divertida.

-¿No lo sabías?

-Bueno… no estaba seguro. Creí que sólo eran amigos.

Rinoa miró significativamente a Quistis.

-Zell ha estado demasiado ocupado con su vida amorosa para ocuparse de la de los demás –informó.

-Mmm… ya veo –dijo ella. –Me alegro mucho por ti Zell. Aunque no sé si tu estrategia para llevar las relaciones es la mejor.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno –continuó Quistis, cruzándose de brazos-, no soy ninguna experta. Pero dos peleas con tu novia el primer día no son buena señal. ¿Tú que crees, Rinoa?

Rinoa negó con la cabeza, aparentemente seria, pero el brillo de sus ojos delataba su diversión.

-Bueno, Libby está loca por él. Creo que sólo es un malentendido.

Zell negó con la cabeza. No era posible que ella estuviera loca por él después de todo lo que había pasado. ¿Cómo podía ser tan despistado? No se había enterado de que le había gustado a una chica durante meses. Y cuando por fin ella reunía el valor para hablar con él, lo estropeaba todo. Lo peor de todo era que ella era la chica perfecta: guapa, dulce, cariñosa… Con la nariz moteada de pecas que sólo se podían ver si te acercabas mucho a ella. Y los labios tan suaves y dulces como gominolas…

Un momento.

¿Qué había dicho Rinoa?

-¿Libby? –preguntó débilmente.

-Sí, Zell. Libby.

-Libby.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Rinoa.

-Libby, Libby, Libby, Libby… -musitó Zell.

Quistis le evaluó con la mirada. Rinoa inclinó un poco la cabeza para observarle. Y las piezas encajaron.

-¿Qué te ocurre Zell? –preguntó Rinoa -, parece como si se te hubiera olvidado el nombre de tu novia.

Zell le dirigió una mirada espantada. Durante un instante, no se movió. Rinoa sólo se ofreció una sonrisa alentadora. Quistis soltó una carcajada, como si acabara de comprenderlo todo. Él se levantó con brusquedad, tirando la silla en su precipitación, y salió corriendo de la enfermería.

-¡Decidle a Irvine que prepare sus costillas! –gritó sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Y por fin está terminado. No sabía si darle o no nombre a la chica de la biblioteca, pero pensé que, aunque nosotros nunca sepamos como se llamaba, Zell merecía saberlo. Y se me ocurrió que Libby sería apropiado (Library Girl). Gracias a todos los que aún estáis leyendo esta historia, espero que le hayáis disfrutado. Aún queda un pequeño epílogo, pero ya está escrito y lo subiré en unos días.


	7. Chapter 7

**Y por fin... **

* * *

El primer sitio donde Zell buscó a Libby fue en la biblioteca. Entró como un rayo. Pasó sin verla frente a la mirada desaprobadora de Uzma y buscó entre los pasillos. No la encontró. Incluso abrió la puerta misteriosa. Para su decepción, sólo había largas filas de estanterías polvorientas repletas de cajas, libros y pilas de revistas. Tampoco estaba allí.

Después, Zell galopó hasta la cafetería. Y, aunque era casi la hora de cenar y había un montón de bocadillos recién hechos ofreciendo su tentador aroma en la barra, ni se le pasó por la cabeza pararse a comer. Sólo echó un rápido vistazo entre las mesas y, decepcionado, salió corriendo hacia el patio.

Bajó y volvió a subir las escaleras del patio toda velocidad, empujando a su paso a grupos de cadetes, parejas de Seed y hasta a un instructor.

-¡Lo siento, instructor Aki! -se disculpó mientras subía otro tramo de escalones.

-¡Ya puedes sentirlo! -contestó él.

Pero Zell no se llegó a enterar.

Por supuesto, era absurdo buscar a Libby en el garaje, pero eso no lo pensó hasta que el mecánico le miró con incredulidad. Sonrojado, reculó hacia la puerta y corrió hacia su siguiente destino.

Doce grats derrotados y un arquesaurio evitado después, Zell llegó al rincón secreto del centro de entrenamiento. Un joven seed y una cadete estaban enrollándose en un rincón. Automáticamente, se tapó los ojos con las manos.

-¡Hey! -gritó el seed mientras su pareja se aprochaba rápidamente el uniforme.

-¡No he visto nada! ¡No he visto nada! -gritó Zell.

La chica suspiró y el seed soltó un gruñido.

-Ya me voy -prometió Zell-. No habréis visto a Libby, ¿verdad?

-¿Quién? -dijo él.

-La chica de la biblioteca. Menuda, pelo castaño, siempre lleva una coleta...

-No, no la hemos visto –espetó ella-. ¿Para qué iba a venir sóla hasta aquí?

Zell meneó la cabeza.

-Tienes razón.

Otros nueve grats después y agradecido porque el arquesaurio no hubiera hecho acto de presencia, Zell estaba en el vestíbulo, rumbo al ascensor.

Libby no estaba en ninguna de las aulas, la tercera planta estaba clausura por motivos de seguridad y Nida no la había visto en el puente.

-Estamos volando, tío. No sé puede haber ido muy lejos -le dijo.

-He buscado por todas partes.

-¿Has mirado en su habitación?

Zell enrojeció tanto que hasta el tatuaje del lado izquierdo de su cara se tornó bermellón.

-¿Has recorrido todo el Jardín y no has mirado en su habitación?-repitió Nida.

-¿No?

La carcajada del piloto del Jardín resonó por todo el puente.

Cansado, Zell volvió a la biblioteca arrastrando los pies. Sentía las miradas burlonas de todos los seeds y cadetes del Jardín mientras caminaba. ¿Podía haber alguien más idiota que él? Para rematar sus males, la biblioteca estaba cerrada.

Aporreó la puerta.

Esperó.

Durante cinco minutos, volvió a golepar la puerta a intervalos hasta que escuchó unos pasos del otro lado. Las hojas se separaron y se encontró con el rostro severo de Uzma.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Lo siento, Uzma -musitó-. Estoy buscando a Libby y no la encuentro por ninguna parte.

-Se ha ido a su habitación.

-Ya...

Zell se rascó la cabeza y meneó la pierna derecha.

-¿Podrías decirme su número de habitación?

La expresión de Uzma era tan seria que Zell estuvo casi completamente seguro de que le iba a cerrar la puerta en las narices.

-Oh, Uzma, sé buena -dijo una voz.

Zell reconoció a la Seed que se estaba acercando como la tercera de las chicas del comité de la biblioteca. La chica (cuyo nombre se propuso averiguar más adelante) le miró con una sonrisa fría antes de darle el número de habitación de Libby.

-Más vale que no lo estropees esta vez -añadió.

-O yo misma me encargaré de darte una paliza. Y tu amigo Irvine es la prueba viviente de que puedo hacerlo -amenazó Uzma.

Zell se estremeció y se puso pálido. No convenía provocar a Uzma, así que solo asintió con la cabeza. La puerta de la biblioteca se cerró ante sus narices.

Sólo le quedaba una cosa que hacer.

Libby tenía los ojos enrojecidos y la nariz colorada cuando abrió la puerta.

-Zell.

-Libby.

-Lo síento mucho. Soy un idiota. Soy el mayor idiota del Jardín. Tal vez de todo el planeta. Llevo todo el día haciendo el imbécil y haciéndote daño y sólo puedo decir que lo siento. Soy un idiota. Super idiota.

-No eres un idiota -negó ella, con un susurro.

-Sí lo soy. Ayer todo empezó muy bien. Comimos un montón de perritos y nos lo estábamos pasando muy bien, ¿no? Pero luego bebí un montón y perdí el control y por la mañana no me acordaba muy bien de lo que había pasado...

La boca de Libby se contrajo en una "o", pero no dijo nada. Zell paró su perorata a tiempo para ver la decepción en su cara.

-No es que no me acuerde de no acordarme de todo, ¿no? Son más como imágenes sueltas, retazos... Pero todos muy buenos. Y tú... bueno, yo quiero estar contigo. Sé que soy un idiota y que no hago nada bien. Excepto pelear. Y comer bocadillos. Y no son tan mal seed, hasta puedo pilotar el Lagunamov. Pero para lo demás soy un idiota y estoy de las chicas es... muy difícil, ¿sabes?

Libby soltó una risilla.

-No eres un idiota -aseguró.

-¿No? -repitió Zell, esperanzado por primera vez en toda la tarde.

-No -insistió ella con más confianza. Levantó la vista. Sus ojos aún estaban un poco enrojecidos por el llanto, pero eran dulces y tan bonitos que Zell sintió que se derretía por dentro.

Libby cogió la mano derecha de Zell con su izquierda. Los dedos de la derecha comenzaron a escalar por su brazo izquierdo lentamente. Le hacía cosquillas, pero no tenía ganas de reir. Su corazón repiqueteaba como un millar de chocobos al galope, mucho más fuerte de lo que nunca lo había hecho. Ni en la batalla contra Artemisia había estado tan nervioso.

Los dedos de Libby llegaron a su hombro y su mano se convirtió en una caricia en su cuello y sobre su mandíbula. Las yemas trazaban el dibujo de su tatuaje y él se sentía incapaz de moverse, como si le hubieran lanzado una magia Petra y sólo pudiera mirar, pero no actuar. Sabía que tenía que reaccionar. Debía hacerlo. Pero su cuerpo se negaba a moverse, como si no acabara de creerse lo que estaba pasando.

Libby le había perdonado.

Sin explicaciones.

Sin reproches.

Sin quejas.

Sin más que unos ojos oscuros buscando algo en sus pupilas, una mano pequeñita en la suya, tan grande y callosa, y las puntas de sus dedos en su cara.

Sin más que una risa suave y unas palabras susurradas.

Y una mirada confiada.

¿Era eso amor?

Zell no se resistió a averiguarlo

-Libby... –murmuró tan quedo que no estaba seguro de que ella le oyera.

-¿Sí? -preguntó ella con voz trémula. Y él no supo exactamente qué decir.

-Me gustaría que fuéramos... algo. Juntos.

Sus labios se ensancharon y sonrieron.

-A mí también.

Y entonces el cuerpo de Zell se liberó de su congelación y pudo besarla.

* * *

Sí, la historia se ha acabado. Queda un pequeño epílogo para atar algún cabo suelto, pero... un sólo día en el Jardín da para mucho, pero yo no doy para más. Gracias a todos los que habéis llegado hasta aquí y mis más sentidas disculpas por el retraso en terminarlo. Sin el apoyo que me habéis dado y los reviews tan cariñosos y entusiastas que he recibido, esta historia nunca hubiera visto el final. Un abrazo


End file.
